


Quest for Ellison

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair wakes up one morning and decides that he has had it with his Sentinel. He is tired of the two of them dancing around each other. So, he makes a decision to put the moves on Jim. Slow going, because of course Jim fights it every step of the way. And Blair finally decides that it is more than just a Quest, it is a Fucking Adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quest for Ellison

**Author's Note:**

> Another really old story.

Summary: Blair wakes up one morning and decides that he has had it with his Sentinel. He is tired of the two of them dancing around each other. So, he makes a decision to put the moves on Jim. Slow going, because of course Jim fights it every step of the way. And Blair finally decides that it is more than just a Quest, it is a Fucking Adventure. 

Quest for Ellison   
Patt 

**Day 1**

_Okay, I'm a man on a mission. I have my orders. I'm going to follow through if it kills both me and Jim. Yes, today might be the day that I make Jim mine._

Blair came walking out of his bedroom smiling. Yes, this was no longer a quest for Ellison; this was a fucking adventure. Blair was damn happy to be on this adventure. 

Brushing up against Jim's ass with the front of himself caught the sentinel off guard. "Geez, Chief, you want me to get out of the way, all you gotta do is say so." 

Okay, so that didn't work as well as he had hoped. But then no one ever said, Blair Sandburg gives up easily. 

As Jim sat down at the table, he reached for the Jam and Blair reached at the same time so that he was holding Jim's hand. "Sandburg, are you trying to tell me I'm in your way?" 

All right, this was going to be harder than Blair thought. Jim was a big goofball. Didn't he have an ounce of sense in his brain? Guess not. 

Okay, Blair was thinking and came up with a perfect way to get his attention. And this was sure to work. When they got done clearing the table and went towards the door to leave, Blair grabbed a napkin, wetting it with his spit and wiped Jim's mouth off. Jim looked at him like he'd lost it completely and then smiled and said, "Thanks Chief. Jam all over my lips, right?" 

_Oh god, help me. I think he’s brain dead. He's not getting this at all. How many roommates clean off the other person's mouth before they go to work? None. Jim was so thick sometimes; it was scary._

Now that Blair was a cop, at least he could keep track of what Jim would like done to him on a daily basis. When they got into the truck, Jim was telling Blair all about the new case that they were going to start when suddenly Blair undid his seatbelt and jumped over to Jim on the seat. Jim pulled over quickly and said, "Chief, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" 

"No, man, I'm not hurt, there was the biggest fucking spider I've ever seen and you know I don't like bugs. It just scared me. Come on, we have to get to work. Blair stayed where he was and Jim gave him another one of those looks, like ‘I think he needs to go to bed earlier.’

As Jim drove Blair put his arm across the back of Jim's shoulders. Jim looked over at Blair as he was talking about the case and realized that Blair was just afraid to go back over to the other side and was trying to cover up for it. No problem. 

_Okay, this isn't working either,_ Blair thought. _Shit, this guy is going to be much harder to get than I first imagined. He'll be worth it in the end though._

Laughing out loud, Jim said, "What so funny, Chief?" 

"Nothing important, someone told me a joke at work the other day and I just thought of it. Cracks me up every single time." He sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that he was thinking about how he was going to get him in the end. Jim's end. Holy shit. And then he thought about how it cracked him up and that led to cracks. Holy shit is right. 

"So do tell. I want to hear the joke too, Chief." 

Blair just stared at his friend and partner and figured he was dead meat, when he thought of a joke. 

The woman asks her boyfriend if he'd like some breakfast. "Would   
you like bacon and eggs, perhaps? A slice of toast? Grapefruit and   
coffee to follow?" she asks. 

He declines. "It's this Viagra," he says, "It's really taken the edge   
off my appetite." 

At lunchtime, the woman asks if he would like something. "A bowl of   
homemade soup, homemade muffins or a cheese sandwich?" she   
inquires. 

He declines. "It's this Viagra," he says, "It's really taken the edge   
off my appetite." 

Come dinnertime, the woman asks if he wants anything to eat. She'll go   
to the store and buy him some food. Would he like maybe a steak   
and apple pie? Maybe he'd like a pizza micro waved or a tasty   
stir-fry that would only take a couple of minutes? 

The man declines. "It's this Viagra," he says, "It's really taken the edge   
off my appetite." 

"Well," the woman says, "Would you mind getting off me? I'm starving." 

Blair started laughing as he finished with this delivery and Jim said, "Move back over there Sandburg, the spider is over here by now. You're weird, do you know that?" 

"What? You don't think that joke is funny?" 

"No, not even a little bit. I think it's stupid. Like if someone would just stay under someone for one whole day and not say anything." 

"Jim, you seem to miss the whole point, they're having a really good time. Maybe it slipped their minds." 

"No Chief, I didn't miss the point. Only you would think a joke like that is funny. You're the same person that will date anyone." 

"There's no need to get personal with me about this, geeze, it was a fucking joke, Jim." 

"Fine, I just don't agree that it's a funny joke." 

Blair moved over to his side of the truck and decided that maybe today wasn't going to be his day when he realized that he wasn't giving up that easily. No way. He's going to get Jim if it kills both of them. 

Once at the station they were heading out of the elevator to Major Crime, and everyone was saying hello to them. Blair suddenly started brushing Jim's ass off and in between his legs. And he was 'really' touching Jim as he did this. Jim jumped when Blair first touched him. Finally he turned around and said, "Sandburg, what the fuck are you doing?" 

"Hey, if you want to walk around with some weird looking powder on your ass, that's your business. But I didn't want my partner looking weird. Sorry. Won't happen again." 

Connor said, "Ellison, only you would yell at your partner for touching your ass." The entire bullpen broke out into laughter. 

Turning red, Jim walked over to his desk and sat down. What was Blair doing? And why did it have to involve touching him all day. It was driving Jim nuts. 

Blair sat down as his desk next to Jim's and started typing his reports that he needed to hand in to Simon. He needed a pen, to take some notes, even though he had tons in his desk, he leaned over Jim and had his hair brushing across Jim's face. "Sandburg, do you mind? I can't see with a head full of hair in my way." 

"Man, you're just jealous. Sorry." 

"Sandburg, don't you own any pens in your own desk?" 

Blair opened up the drawer and said, "Shit, who put those pens back in there. There was none yesterday. Thanks, Jim." 

"I didn't do it, Chief." 

"Well, here's that pen back," and he leaned across Jim again putting it in the very same place as he had taken it from. 

"Ever think about cutting your hair, Chief? 

"Okay, I'll do it today. I didn't know my hair bothered you." 

Blair sat down and didn't say another word. "Chief, I don't want you to cut your hair, just don't hang it all over my face. Okay?" 

"Okay, Jim." Blair went back to his work but knew that he wasn't getting very far. He was going to have to come up with something better than this." 

Blair went into the restroom and once inside the stall started fooling with his zipper and finally when it got good and stuck on his shirt, he called for Jim. "Jimmmmmm, help me." No one else would hear him, but he knew that Jim would. Sure enough the door flung open and in walked Jim, but along with him was Simon, Joel, Brown and Rafe. Everyone must have been scared that something bad had happened to him. 

They all stood looking at Blair and finally Simon said, "Sandburg, could you tell us why we all had to drop everything and come running because your blessed protector thought something happened to you?" 

"Sorry, Simon, it's really embarrassing." 

"Okay, Chief, do you want to tell me why you were calling out for help?" 

"It's really embarrassing, maybe I could just tell you?" Blair asked with his face turning red. 

"No," Jim said, "what is wrong?" 

"Igotmyzipperstuckonmyshirt." Blair mumbled quickly hoping that no one would understand. 

Laughter broke out all over in the restroom and Jim finally said, "Okay, enough. Everyone out." 

As they all left the room, Blair took a deep breath. He had no idea this day would turn into such a fucking disaster. But it did. He was so bummed out. 

Jim walked over to Blair and said, "Let me see, Chief. I'll fix it up really quick. Don't worry." 

"Too late, man, too late." Blair said with his head hanging down. 

As Jim pulled and pushed on his zipper, he realized that he hadn't thought about one thing. What this would do to himself. _Shit_ , Blair thought, _I'm getting hard. My roommate and partner is trying to help me and I'm getting hard as a rock. Way to go, Sandburg._

Jim felt the cock swelling under his hands and felt bad for Sandburg. It didn't take much for men to become hard, so he figured he would help him out. 

"Blair, this happens to all of us." 

"You mean, everyone gets their zippers stuck and then get hard when their roommate and partner tries to get it unzipped? Is that what you mean, by this happens to all of us?" 

"Okay, maybe not exactly the same thing, I was just trying to help, Sandburg." 

"Sorry Jim, this has been a shitty day." 

Finally Blair's zipper came down and Jim's hand slid right inside of Blair's jeans. _Oh there is no god. I know this now. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from coming just from Jim's touch._

"Sorry, Chief." Jim said as he started walking out of the room. 

_Okay, now it is official. I'm the biggest fucking loser that was ever put on the face of the earth. I wanted to take things in hand and what did I do? Made a fool out of myself in front of all of my co-workers. The only upside to this was that now I carried a gun. I could put myself out of my misery._

When Blair walked back into the bullpen, he could hear them all laughing and he continued to his desk and prayed that he could make it through the rest of the day. Poor Jim, what it must be like for him having to have such a loser for a partner. 

But Jim was smiling when he sat down at his desk. Always the good friend, he leaned into Blair and said, "You all right, Chief?" 

Blair said, "Yeah, man, I'm fine." Then he started typing the reports up and went on with his other work. Blair decided that tomorrow would be a new day and he would just have to try some new things to get Jim's attention. _Maybe I could walk around naked and see if he notices the difference. I know I can get him interested in me if he just paid attention to me. More than just being his pal, his partner and his roommate. He needs to see me as someone he could date. Yeah, that's the ticket. I’ll make Jim warm for my form._

 

**Day 2**

_Okay,_ Blair thought to himself, _you're still the same man on a mission. Only now you know what to expect from one Jim Ellison. I bet Jim doesn't even notice that he does that shit. Ignoring my advances. Making excuses for things when I'm touchy feely. It's never occurred to him that I might want him. Well, Mr. Ellison, you're in for it now._

As Blair came out of his bedroom on day 2 of the quest for Jim Ellison, he was smiling and Jim found this unnerving. _Why was Blair always so fucking happy? I mean, yesterday was the biggest disaster in Blair's life, but he's still smiling and wanting to work with me. Geez, you have to love this man._

Except for the boner from hell, Blair was able to sleep fairly well all night long. And once he got rid of that boner, he was fine. _Oh shit, who am I kidding, I had to think of Jim the whole time to take care of said boner. Not that there is anything wrong with using Jim as his aid in whacking off, but he felt bad considering Jim didn't want him the same way. Well, today that would change. No more of this fooling around. Today was serious business._

This thinking made Blair smile all the bigger. Jim was becoming more frightened by the moment. He knew that something was going on, but didn't have a clue as to what it was. Damn it, he was a detective, you'd think he could figure out his roommate. But no, that would be too simple. 

Blair started making a wonderful breakfast and smiled at Jim now and then talking about the weather and such. Jim was getting more scared as the hour wore on. _Why didn't I see this coming? Something was up. Blair must want to move. He probably is sick of me and is trying to break it to me nicely. He's trying to be nice to me. Why the fuck do I feel as though he broke my heart then?_

Blair looked over at Jim and saw nothing but a sad look on Jim's face and wondered what the hell he was thinking of. Man, if someone had hurt Jim, Blair would kick some ass. _Who had he dated lately? No one, Jim hasn't been out in a long time. Maybe we're practicing to be monks._

As Blair served the fantastic breakfast, Jim ate slowly and kept looking at Blair. Finally not being able to stand it any longer, Jim said, "So, are you moving or what?" 

"You want me to move? Why didn't you say anything before now? I had no idea and I hadn't planned for it. Can you give me a little while?" 

Then Blair got up and walked into his room and sat on his bed. He was heartbroken. Jim wanted him out. Why? What had he done? Oh man, he must have figured him out. Blair saw teardrops falling on his jeans as he realized that he was crying. Thank god, Jim wasn't in here it would just add to the humiliation. 

Jim knocked on Blair's door and didn't get a reply, so Jim opened the door and stuck his head in and saw Blair sitting on his futon crying silently. Jim sat down beside him and said, "Okay, first of all, I misunderstood. I thought maybe you were sick of me and wanted to be sweet to break it to me nicely." 

"Jim, I would just tell you if I wanted to move. I wouldn't make you breakfast for that." 

"So why did ya make me breakfast then, Blair?" 

"Jim, I hate to piss in your cheerios, but I almost always make you breakfast." 

"Chief, I'll be stuck with that picture in my mind all day now. Thanks a lot. Yes, you make breakfast, but you're acting odd today. Come to think of it, you were acting odd yesterday too. Is there anything bothering you?" 

"No, I'm fine, so I don't have to move?" 

"You don't ever have to move, Chief, unless you want to." 

Wiping at his eyes, he started to get up and Jim helped him the rest of the way. As they walked out of his room, Blair pulled Jim into a bear hug that continued for a long while. "Blair, if we don't start out soon, we'll both be late for work. I don't want to listen to Simon yelling at us today." 

"Tell me about it, Jim, I 'so' do not want to hear his voice unless it's something good." 

As they pulled away from each other, Jim could have sworn that Blair was smiling again. _Okay, I'm missing something here, damn it._

A very puzzled Jim and happy Blair walked out of the loft and made their way to the truck for the drive to work. Blair leaned across and did up Jim's seatbelt when Jim was starting the truck. "Can't have anything happening to the Sentinel of the great city." Jim smiled at him and knew he was way out of his league here. 

When they got to the parking lot, Blair leaned over and undid Jim's belt. Jim watched him and wondered what he was doing. But it was such a sweet gesture that Jim didn't want to put too much thought into it. 

On the way to the elevator, Beverly, saw Jim and started towards him. Blair made sure to get in between them. Beverly didn't know what was going on, but she totally ignored Sandburg as she asked, "So Jim, do you want to go out tonight. There is a new play and a great new place to eat." Jim thought to himself, _it's been a really long time since I had a date and I need something._

As Jim went to tell her that would be great, Blair said, "Jim, don't forget that you told me you'd go to that gallery tonight. It's the last night and you promised me." 

Shit, Jim realized his friend was right. But damn it, he was hornier than hell. So he turnred to Beverly and said, "How about lunch? I'm not doing anything." 

Blair stood up and said, "Hey Jim that would be great, we could all try out the new Chinese place. I've heard their lunches are to die for." 

Jim leaned into Blair and said, "You're going to wish you were dead if you don't un-invite yourself right now." 

Blair looked at Jim with eyes that screamed, innocent as the day he was born. _Oh way to go, Sandburg, now you'll have a picture in your mind all day of a naked Jim._

Well, Blair wasn't about to give up that easily. He looked sadly at Beverly and said, "I'm sorry, I'm sure I wasn't invited. It was rude for me to assume that you'd want me along. I'm truly sorry. You two have a good time." 

"Blair, don't be silly," Beverly said, "you can come with us and it'll be fine." 

Blair beamed at her as he headed for his desk to start his day. About one hour later, they got called out on a case. As they were standing there talking to the cop that was first on the scene, Blair stood beside Jim with his hand on Jim's ass. Jim noticed that this wasn't something that Blair usually did. Then as quickly as he had put it there it was gone, leaving Jim to wonder if he imagined all of it. Things were getting weirder and weirder by the moment. 

When they were heading for the truck after taking all of the statements, Blair held Jim's hand for a few moments. Jim looked over at him like he had totally lost it. And Jim realized that Blair didn't even notice he was doing it. Shit... 

Blair hoped that Jim would buy the fact that he was just being touchy feely. If he did, he could get away with touching him right and left for the next few days. Mind you, Blair was super careful to make sure no one would see something like this. He never did it in front of anyone. He would never embarrass Jim for something like his sex life. 

Jim started doing the paper work up and saw people going into the break room. He got up to see what was going on. Jim knew it had something to do with Blair. He could feel it. 

When he got to the doorway, Blair was getting ready to tell a joke. 

"We're talking about Alternate Universe, right? Well, then how about this one?   
Let’s say I was pregnant with me and Jim's first child, and was paying a visit   
to my obstetrician's office. When the exam was over, I   
shyly began, "My partner wants me to ask you..." 

"I know, I know," the doctor said, placing a reassuring hand   
on his shoulder. "I get asked that all the time. Sex is fine   
until late in the pregnancy." 

"No, that's not it at all," Blair confessed. "Jim wants to   
know if I can still mow the lawn." 

Everyone burst into laughter. As he walked into the room frowning, Connor said, "We came up with an idea of telling jokes about what would partners be like in another universe. That's when Blair came up with that one. He's good, Ellison, he's very good." 

Jim smiled when he thought about what she was saying. Connor in her own way was making it clear that she found two men together fine. "Connor, no need to push, I won't be finding out if he's good or not." 

Connor smiled as she shook her head and left the room. _Men, they are such twits sometimes. Can't live with 'em, can't shoot them._

Jim saw the look on Blair's face and realized he was worried about the joke and Jim. So, Jim smiled to let him off the hook. Blair smiled back and it lit up the room. _Oh god, Ellison, you need to get a fucking date._

Beverly came to the bullpen at 12:00 and asked Jim if he and Blair were ready for lunch. Jim said, "To tell you the truth, Beverly, I was looking forward to being alone with you. But it's up to you." 

When Blair came out of the break room, he asked where Jim went and Brown told him, "He and that D.A. went to lunch. He said to tell you he'd see you in an hour or so." 

"Fuck... This isn't going as planned at all. About 34 minutes later, (That's right Blair was keeping track of the time.) in walked Jim and he didn't look like a happy camper at all. In fact, he looked like a really pissed off one. 

"Buck up little camper." Blair said trying to make light of it. 

Jim wasn't at all amused. "Fuck you, Sandburg." 

_Man I wish. If only I could tell him right up front that I would love that. Fuck..._

Well, okay, this was going to have to call for some new strategy. When Jim got out of his chair to go give something to Simon, Blair accidentally ran right into Jim, rubbing his hand across Jim's cock. And Blair didn't imagine it, Jim jumped and not because he had hurt him. No sir, Blair was almost certain that Jim liked what was being done. 

For the rest of the day Blair came into contact with Jim 26 times. All those times rubbing some part of Jim that he didn't normally rub. Jim was getting pissed off. 

_It was bad enough that my lunch date was a bust, but now my roommate is having problems walking without running into certain parts of my anatomy. God, Jim you are so fucking horny that now you're trying to hump Sandburg. Get a grip._

When they got another call, Blair didn't run into Jim at all. After all Blair knew that he had to keep things professional until they were alone. While they were inside at the crime scene, it rained buckets. 

Looking at his seat, Blair looked over at Jim and said, "Sorry, man. I really thought I rolled up the window." 

"It's all right Chief. Just be sure it's up from now on." 

Blair moved over next to Jim and sat as close as he could. Blair pulled a cassette tape out of his pocket and started listening to it, while rubbing his leg and arm on Jim's. A song started playing and Blair was singing along with the singer. Not only did Blair have a nice voice, but the song was making matters worse. 

_Take your hand_  
And place it in my pocket   
Flick your eyes back in their sockets   
Put those thoughts away   
Sometimes they're much to loud   
I'll take a breath   
And cradle your sweet head   
Should've stayed at home in bed   
Put that face away   
I'm melting for you 

Jim felt like he was going to scream. This song was sweet, sad and made Jim horny. 

_I know, I get cold_  
Cos I can't leave things well alone   
Understand I'm accident prone   
Me, I get free   
Every night the moon is mine   
But when the morning comes   
Don't say you love me   
Don't say you need me   
I really don't think that's fair   
Boy I'm not so dumb   
But when you leave me   
I'll be wishing I, wishing I, wishing I was there 

"Chief, who is this singing? I don't recognize her at all." 

"Natalie Imbruglia, Jim. She's great isn't she? I love her stuff. It's called, Wishing You Were Here." 

"Yeah, she's got a beautiful voice. I don't think I've ever heard this song." 

Once the song was over, Jim was sorry because he had gotten used to hearing Blair sing to him. Well, maybe not to him, but with him in the same space. 

As the next song came on, it picked up the beat and tempo and Blair started dancing and moving around driving Jim nuts. God, how far do they live from the bullpen? 

When they got to the loft, Blair went right up to start dinner. That was his next big assault. As Jim came in from changing the oil on the truck, he said, "Smells good Chief, what is it?" 

"Do you promise not to think I'm trying to move out or something. I just felt like making my lasagna." 

"Sounds perfect, Blair, thanks. Do I have time for a shower?" 

"Sure, go ahead we have about 20 minutes left. Relax and get clean." 

All during dinner that night he kept using total eye contact with Jim hoping above hope that Jim would see something in Blair's eyes. But all was lost. After dinner, Jim said, "I'm exhausted, I'll clean up in the morning, Chief. Thanks for dinner. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight, Jim." Blair said almost sadly when he realized he had blown another day of trying to woo Jim Ellison. It was much harder than it sounded. God, he needed to fuck this man, and soon. Blair cleaned up the kitchen and then took his laptop into his room and finished up some paperwork and then turned out the lights at about midnight. 

Little did Blair know that upstairs while he was busy cleaning the dishes, Jim was upstairs whacking off thinking of Blair. Another case of clue bus avoidance by two lonely and stupid men. 

As Blair slipped into the sheets, Blair made plans for the day ahead. He would get Jim to notice him if it was the last thing he did. Maybe he should go with the opposite and drive him nuts with wondering why he wasn't touching him. That's it, tomorrow, he would not touch Jim once. Blair smiled as he fell asleep with dreams of fucking his friend and partner. 

 

 

**Day 3**

Blair turned over miserably and looked at the clock. It was 2:00 in the morning and he was hard a rock. What the hell would it take to get Jim to notice him? What if he were a sleepwalker and ended up in Jim's bed. Oh yeah, that could work. Well, maybe tomorrow if this doesn't work. This idea seems better. Jim could never leave me alone when I had a bad dream. And what if I have one where he will be stuck to me for a while. 

Oh yeah, this is going to be good. Blair went to busy getting himself worked up so that his heart beat would be beating much too fast and much too hard. He had to make this good and he couldn't let Jim think he was awake or it would never work. 

Jim woke to a change in the loft. He wasn't sure what it was. He listened for noises that seemed foreign, but there weren't any. He listened to Blair's heartbeat and knew right then that it was beating way too fast and hard. At that moment, Jim heard Blair say loudly, "Jim, help me. Please help me." 

Jim was up out of bed in about two seconds, didn't even stop for a robe. He ran into Blair's room and Blair was fighting a nightmare big time. By this time he was crying out for Jim louder and louder. Jim got on the bed and put his arms around Blair and said, "Chief, I'm right here. It's okay buddy. You can wake up now." 

But Blair didn't wake up instead he pulled Jim down onto the bed and cuddled up with him and started crying. "Blair, are you awake yet, buddy? Come on, Blair, wake up for me." Instead Blair pulled Jim closer and said his name almost sexily and started humping up against Jim's leg. Blair got closer and closer to Jim and kept humping against him and Jim didn't know what the hell he should do. _Man, you are so evil, Blair, I can't believe you're doing this, and you're me._

Jim tried to stay calm as his cock filled up and got hard. _Oh shit, please don't let him wake up. Oh god, please don't let him know I like this._

Blair realized that Jim wasn't going to wake him up. He was just going to lie there and let him hump his leg. He couldn't believe it. Well, it was too late now. Blair was like a breath away from coming and he sure as hell wasn't going to give it up now. 

The next thing Jim knew Blair pulled him on top of him and without even realizing what he was doing, he was pounding into Blair's cock with his own. _Oh god, I can't believe I'm taking advantage of my sleeping roommate. Is there no low you won't stoop to? I guess not. Shit..._

As Blair and Jim pounded into each other Jim realized that Blair was awake. He also noticed that Blair's heartbeat was slightly erratic. More than just the sex. _Fuck, he's scared, Ellison. You fucking low life._

Jim started to pull away from Blair, but Blair held him there and pushed into Jim to get closer to him. Jim figured that he was still half asleep poor guy. And what would they do about this tomorrow. Right at that moment, Blair came huffing into Jim's ear and this pushed Jim over the edge. Neither man said a word. _Just sex, this was just sex, Blair thought. Drat, foiled again._

Jim got up off of Blair and went upstairs quickly to get out of Blair's sight. _Okay, this guy is taking a lot longer than I thought. All right, maybe he doesn't have any feelings for me. Maybe this was just sex. He hasn't had a date in a long time. We'll talk about it tomorrow. When we both get up._

Blair fell asleep finally, but Jim wasn't so lucky. He knew that he had just screwed up the most important thing he'd ever had in his life. He loved Sandburg more than he'd ever loved anyone in his life. But he knew that Blair didn't have those types of feelings about him. Blair's not into men and Jim knew that much. Jim felt like he had taken advantage of Blair. 

When Blair got up in the morning, he got in the shower and remembered how great it felt to have Jim on top of him. Now if he could just talk him into it all the time, he'd have it made. Once out of the shower, he walked over to the balcony and looked out to see what kind of day they had to look forward to. He glanced upstairs and could see that Jim's bed was made and that meant Jim wasn't home. Where was he, damn it? They were supposed to discuss this. _Let me see, what was it that I said last night? Oh yeah, drat, foiled again. Looks like this won't be my lucky day, week or year. Fuck..._

He called the station and Simon answered and Blair said, "Simon, have you seen Jim this morning?" 

"Yeah, I've seen him. He's a mess Sandburg, what are you two fighting about this time. He looks like shit." 

"Sir, we didn't have a fight, could you tell Jim that I need him to come home right away?" 

"No Sandburg, I won't. You're supposed to come here, not him there. So get your butt to the station. Pronto." 

As Blair hung up the phone, he tried to think of things he could do for Jim to make him feel better. He knew that he'd gone to far over the edge this time. But hey sleepwalking or nightmares are a tricky thing. You never know exactly what to do with that person. Jim was just being noble. _I'll tell him how much I appreciate it. Then maybe I could ask him to fuck me again tonight._

On the way to the station, Blair stopped and ordered flowers for Jim. He was going to take a different approach. He picked out a nice plant, since he realized that Jim wouldn't like flowers that much. He signed the card, "from a friend". 

_Oh yeah, Blair, you sweet talker you. What a jerk you are. And stop talking to your self so much. People are starting to look at you oddly in the cars next to you. You'll get arrested for being insane. Jim can't have an insane partner. There has to be one sane one in the pair._ This made Blair laugh to himself. _Oh goody, now you think you're a comedian. Too bad you're not. Maybe you could come up with something that would get Jim through this with a smile instead of a nervous breakdown._

When he walked into the station, everyone looked at him like he was half dead or something. Getting worried he walked into the bullpen, walking over to Connor and said, "Where's Jim?" 

"In there." She said as she pointed to Simon's office. Blair could see Jim sitting with his face in his hands. And Simon was yelling at Jim. What the fuck was going on? Why would Simon be yelling at Jim? This was none of his business. 

Blair started to the door and Jim looked up when he heard him and Blair smiled at him, which took Jim off guard. Blair knocked and walked in. Simon said, "Do you ever wait for me to say come in first? Oh hell, whom am I kidding, you don't usually even knock. Things are looking up for me." 

"Cut the shit, Simon. What is going on here? Why are you yelling at Jim?" 

"Well, Detective Sandburg, it's because Jim gave me his notice and won't give me a reason." Simon gave one of those, so there looks to Blair. 

Blair looked at Simon, then back to Jim again and said, "All right, I need to talk to Jim." 

Blair grabbed Jim's hand and pulled him out of Simon's office, and Jim said, "Chief, we really don't have anything to talk about." 

As Blair drug him into a room with no one in it, he shut the door and turned to Jim and just stared at the man he loved with his whole being. 

"The fuck we don't. I beg to differ you asshole. What, you think that you're giving up on us because I got off with you in bed with me? Well, it's not going to work. I'm in this for the long haul, big shot. Please listen to me, okay?" 

"I'm listening. How can you even look at me? Answer me that, first." 

"Because I'm crazy about you, you idiot. Why do you think? I was going to try to get your attention and as always it fucking backfired. I love you, you ass. I love you. You're my life and I wanted to be in yours." 

Jim looked over at Blair and saw the tears in his eyes and said, "So Chief, you believe that you want to be in my life as in us being a couple?" 

"Duh, Jim how many ways do I have to tell you this? I love you; you are my world. I can't make it without you. And why aren't you angry about this?" 

"Chief, do you mind if I think about this for a short time?" 

"No, think about it for as long as you like as long as you don't tell me to go away." 

"Chief, I won't be telling you to go anywhere. But let me get one thing straight. You were awake this morning when you had that little nightmare problem?" 

"Jim, I'm really sorry about that. I couldn't figure out how to get your attention. I tried everything; I was becoming desperate. I didn't have anywhere else to turn. Surely you must see this? Are you really pissed, Jim?" 

"I don't know yet Chief. We'll see what I decide on. I'll get back to you later on today." 

"Okay. Jim I'm really sorry, man." 

"I have to get to work, Sandburg." 

Defeated Blair walked to his desk and sat down. He knew that Jim was super pissed off at him. He also knew that Jim would probably forgive him, but his chances of being with Jim as in a couple were probably slim to none. _Fuck... I'm so damn depressed_ , Blair thought to himself. 

Jim worked at his desk all day long and didn't so much as look at Blair. Everyone knew something was going down. And no one wanted to interfere. It looked like it might get ugly before the day was over. 

Connor took Rafe into the break room and said, "So what's up with Sandy and Jim? I mean, they act like they broke up or something." 

Rafe looked at Connor as if she was insane and said, "Connor, they aren't a couple." 

"Well, they should be. I mean, haven't you ever noticed how great they are for each other? They love each other like no one else they come in contact with." 

Well, Connor, that's none of our business. So I suggest we finish up and get out of here before the ax falls." 

"Oh that's great, Rafe, just leave Sandy when he really needs us." 

"You better believe it." Rafe said as he went out the door of the break room. 

Connor went to the hall and said, "Jim could I talk to you for a moment?" 

Jim looked up from his work and walked over to her and said, "What's up Connor, I'm kind of busy." 

As she pushed him into the stairwell, she said, "Oh busy my ass." 

"Connor, do you have a point to make here? Or just like to stand with me out in the stairwell?" 

"Jim, what the hell is wrong with you? Don't you know that Sandy loves you?" 

"Yes, as a matter of a fact, I do. He told me today." 

"You just figured it out today? God you guys are morons, do you know that?" 

"Connor, is there a point?" 

"Jim stop being such an ass. You're pissed off right?" 

"Actually, no." Jim said quietly, so quietly that Connor almost didn't hear him. 

"What are you talking about? What is wrong if you're not mad?" 

"I'm teaching him a lesson." 

Connor smiled at him and said, "You shit. You love him too and you're going to tell him tonight, aren't you?" 

"Well, I don't think I want someone else to know before Blair, but yeah. I do love him. And he loves me. But he should have just came right out and told me instead of playing games." 

"Oh yeah, Ellison, you're so damn approachable. I'm sure he wasn't intimidated one bit." 

"Connor, you piss me off, you know that? Will you please go and get Blair and tell him to come out here?" 

"Will do, Jim." She pulled Jim into a short hug and kissed his cheek and said, "Congratulations, Jim." 

"Thanks, Connor. Now get." Connor walked into the squad room smiling and walked over to Blair's desk and said, "Sandy, Jim needs you. He's in the stairwell." 

"Oh shit, did something happen to him? What's wrong, Megan?" 

"Nothing is wrong, he asked me to tell you he wants to talk to you." 

Blair walked very slowly to the stairwell. He was a nervous wreck. Blair knew that Jim wouldn't throw him out, but he also didn't want to lose his best friend. He was such a jerk. 

As he walked through the door, Jim slammed it back and pushed Blair up against said door. He kissed him so hard that Blair couldn't get his breath. _Okay, Sandburg, this isn't what you were expecting, you know this, but shit this is good._

Blair kissed him back and Jim said, "Next time you want to show me something, show me like that. Do you understand?" 

"Yeah, man, I do. So am I forgiven?" 

"Blair there is nothing to forgive. I knew you were awake and I was as much to blame as you were. We both were hiding behind each other's feelings. No more of that, ever. We talk things out. Understood?" 

"Wait a minute, you knew all along? You prick. You knew?" 

"Yeah Chief, I knew, but that didn't make it any easier to live with." 

"And what about all that crap in Simon's office." 

"I asked him to please go along with me, he doesn't know what happened but he loves to see you squirm." 

"He'll get his, I swear. Jim, I'm a little pissed off at you right this moment." 

"That's fine. You have a right, but you can decide to be pissed off and alone, or you can ride home with me and we can fuck properly this time." 

"I'm not really mad at all, Jim. I want to fuck properly." 

"I knew you'd see it my way. Race you to the truck." 

They both went flying down the stairs and everyone that saw them in the stairwell said, "They are a weird couple of dudes, you know that?" 

"Jim yelled up to one of the people talking about them, "A couple of what?" And he and Blair continued to run for the truck. 

When the got there, Jim said, "No more quest for Ellison, Sandburg. I'm yours. Just ask from now on. You understand?" 

"Ellison, this was never a quest, this was a fucking adventure and Jim pulled out of the parking lot smiling as he held Blair's hand with the knowledge of what was to come once they got home. 

"You have no idea what adventure is yet, Chief." Jim said beaming at his partner and Blair was instantly hard. Oh yeah, fucking adventures for sure. 

The end.


End file.
